llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 47
The Miracle Nine We're going to be together, forever! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Eli': It's been a month since the new term started, but I find myself longing for summer. Nozomi: Me too. It was so much fun! Every day was nothing but club activities. Eli: Everyone’s so busy during the fall, we hardly get to practice. It’s so frustrating! Nico: But not to worry. Tomorrow we finally get to practice! Then we’ll have nothing to complain about. Nozomi: I’m so sorry, Nico. The teacher asked us to help with a project tomorrow. Nico: What?! Unbelievable. Why didn’t you say no? Nozomi: C’mon, that’s not fair. The teachers are shorthanded. They need help. Nico: We’re the ones who need help! Do you realize how many days it’s been since we had a proper club meeting?! Nico: The day after tomorrow! We can make that work, right? Eli: The freshmen all have a big assembly that day… Nico: …two days after tomorrow then. Eli: I’m awfully sorry, but it looks like it’ll be quite a while before all nine of us can get together. Nico: Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! It’s gonna be forever until we get to practice again! Nozomi: Yeah… Maybe we’ll get a chance to get together the week after next. Nico: W-Week after next… Nico: We are going to go two weeks without a full group meeting… This is unbelievable. Hanayo: We can’t use the roof today, Eli and Nozomi are busy tomorrow, we’ve got an assembly the next day… Rin: Club activity is what I look forward to the most at school. It’s such a shame to have so little of it… Hanayo: Can we at least practice together today? Maki: Sorry, not today. My mother needs me for something. Rin: Aww… Kotori: No practice today, then. And I’ve gotta go out after school tomorrow… Honoka: *Sigh* Umi: We haven’t planned the next live show yet, and I’m told it’ll be about two weeks before everyone is able to meet up for practice. Honoka: T-Two weeks?! No. No way! I can’t go two whole weeks without practice! Kotori: I know it’s a bummer, but we don’t usually get this much of a break. Let’s try to enjoy our time off, okay Honoka? Umi: Kotori’s right. This might be fate. Honoka: Fate? What kinda fate? Umi: I saw the color drain from your face when the teacher handed back our tests yesterday. Perhaps you should spend more time focused on your studies? Kotori: Oh, I saw her turning pale, too! Umi: Resign yourself to your fate. Today, we’re studying! Honoka: Ha, ha… Ah, ha, ha… No! Anything but that! Honoka: Everyone’s busy. What should I do… Honoka: Anything but studying… Preferably practice… Honoka: *Sigh* Nico: You look down in the dumps. Honoka: Nico! Are you busy too, Nico?! Nico: W-Well, I’m the galaxy’s number one idol, remember? My schedule’s normally packed full right down to the millisecond… Nico: …but today, I’m free! Rin: Honoka, Nico! Are you two free? I wanna play, too! Rin: Everyone keeps saying they’re too busy to practice, and I’m bored outta my mind. Rin: Maybe we should just stretch out and bask in the sun. Honoka: Yeah… Nico: H-Hey! No slacking off, you two! Nico: I for one cannot stand to see anyone in wasting days away doing whatever. Honoka: yeah… Same here. Rin: But everyone said they can’t practice. Nico: If we can’t practice, we just need to find a new challenge to overcome!  Honoka: Ooh! Nico, that sounds cool! Nico: Are you with me? No more ifs, ands, or buts! Nico: is the greatest idol group in the universe. We must always be shining brilliantly, onstage and off! Honoka: Oooooooooh! Nico: It’s a shame we can’t get all our members together, but that’s no excuse for not maintaining a glowing aura. Rin: Wow! You said it! Honoka: Nico’s absolutely right. If we can’t practice, we need to start something new! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanayo': The miso soup is... delicious. Mmm... Maki: How do these rice balls look, Hanayo? Hanayo: They look good, but you might want to pack them just a little bit tighter so they don’t fall apart when it’s time to eat them. Maki: Okay. Roger that. Rin: Yum… It smells so good. I haven’t had rice that was this well-prepared in a long time. Maki: Me neither. And we owe it all to Hanayo’s idea to make breakfast together! Hanayo: Tee-Tee. We’re supposed to be trying new things until is able to practice again. Hanayo: I thought that a good breakfast would give us energy for the day, and that it’d be nice if we could all make it together. Maki: I see. I should take this opportunity to really learn how to make a proper breakfast. Rin: I’m impressed at how easily you came up with a new challenge that everyone could try, Hanayo! Hanayo: Here, hee. Next time, I hope all nine of us can do it! Rin: Yeah! We’ll sleep in the club room the night before, and use the home ec room the next morning. Maki: I don’t think the school will allow that. Rin: No? Oh, well. We’ll just go on another overnight trip as a group, then. Hanayo: A trip! I want to go somewhere that’s famous for its local delicacies. Maki: Count me in. I’m going to hold you two to that, okay? Rin: Okay, that’s all good, but now I’m starving. Hanayo: Then let’s eat, shall we? After we’re done, I’ll take a stab at styling your hair, Rin. Rin: Okay! I hope you can make me look as cute as everyone else… I’m not sure you can do much with hair as short as mine, though. Hanayo: Don’t worry about it! You’re cute enough as it is, but I bet I can make you even cuter. Maki: I brought some of my accessories and my curling iron. We’re going to kick your cuteness into overdrive. Prepare yourself! Rin: *Giggle* I’m kinda embarrassed, but I’ll do my best! Hanayo: Okay, ladies! Put your hands together. Hanayo: One, two… Together: Let’s eat! Nico: I’m Nico! Buenos dias! Nico-Nico-Ni! Eli: Nico, that’s a very… interesting new introduction. Nozomi: I’m trying my hand at new challenges until we can all practice again. I’m working on my Spanish skills! Eli: That’s great! Nothing’s worse than moping around and whining about how boring it is not being able to practice. Nozomi: Yup. It’s important to find the silver linings! Nico: Si, si, Nico! I’m studying how to show mucho love-Nico to los fans in our worldwide audience-o. Eli: That’s… not real Spanish. Nico: Ah, but love-Nico is the universal language. Eli: Love-Nico is the universal language?! Nozomi: You know, Maki’s really good at Spanish. Why not ask her for help? Nico: No, no es bueno. She’s just a freshman, and she always has such a big scowl on her el face-o. I don’t see any amore coming from her. Eli: If you don’t want to be tutored by a freshman, then speak senior-level Spanish. Nozomi: *Snicker* Yeah, really! Eli: That settles it. I’m holding a Spanish lesson today! If we buckle down and study, all this unplanned free time won’t go to waste. Eli: No messing about, okay? Nico: O-Oh… Eli, I think you’re a lot cuter just smiling than giving a language lesson… Nozomi: Nico, it was your idea to work on your Spanish. Don’t quit halfway through!  Nico: Urk… Nozomi, you traitor. Eli: You’re not getting out of this either, Nozomi. Get your textbooks, you two. Nozomi: M-Me too?! Nico: *Chuckle* Guilt by association! Nozomi: Aww, but my Spanish is already pretty on point. Nico: Then tell me, what did you get on the last test? Nozomi: A very… spiritual grade. Nico: What’s that suppose to mean? Say the actual number, if you please. Eli: *Sigh* It’s going to take all our time just getting you two ready to start… Honoka: Umi, you’ve been taking a lot of walks lately, haven’t you? Umi: Yes! It’s not really exercise or anything. I’ve just been taking some nice strolls around the area. Umi: I take the time to look at the trees and the sky… I feel like I’m really seeing the scenery that I would normally overlook. Kotori: That’s so nice! Maybe we can all see new things by taking on new challenges. Honoka: Why don’t we all go for a walk after school? I’m gonna discover something new, too! Honoka: Whew… a nice stroll, she said… We’ve walked a long way already! Kotori: I should have brought some snacks. Honoka: At least we’ve been able to take in the scenery, and it’s been fun walking to places I’ve never been before. Umi: Really? *Chuckle* I’m happy to hear you say that. Kotori: We wouldn’t have taken the walking challenge if it weren’t for you, Umi! Honoka: By the way, are we waling to anywhere in particular, or are we just gonna wander until it’s time to go home? Umi: We’ve got a destination. Since you and Kotori came with me today, I thought we could walk to the aquarium. Honoka: The aquarium! Awesome. I’m in! Kotori: Tee-hee. You think we’ll get to see any penguins? Kotori: Wait a second… There’s an aquarium around here? Umi: Oh, yes. You just cross over the Sumida river… Umi: Then the Arakawa river… Kotori: Wait, what?! Honoka: Umi, that’s nowhere close to being… well, close! Kotori: Ah, ha, ha. It’ll be evening before we get there. Umi: You think so? I’d hate for us to get there after they close for the day. Let’s pick up the pace! Kotori: Hey! Wait up, Umi!  'Kotori': C’mon, Honoka! Umi’s gonna leave us in the dust! Honoka: Wait up, you guys! Honoka: I’m pooped… I dunno if I’ll be able to walk home tonight! Honoka: I just… I just… I wanna be able to practice with everybody again! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Eli': It seems like everyone's trying something new while we've been unable to practice. Nozomi: You think they’ve all found a new side to themselves, and feel more fulfilled than ever? Eli: *Chuckle* Perhaps. Eli: We don’t have enough time to practice today, but at least we’ll all be together for the first time in quite a while. Eli: Hi, everybody! Nico: Oh! Hey, Eli. Rin: It’s Eli! Maki: Nice to see you again. Eli: H-Huh? Nozomi: What’s with the gloominess? Eli: What happened? I thought everyone had gone out and discovered a new hobby. Honoka: We’re exhausted from all the walking we’ve been doing every single day. Kotori: Ha, ha, ha. Umi’s walks are way too long for the likes of us. Umi: Well, I thought it was a great experience for everyone involved. We got to see a lot of beautiful sights. Honoka: It was awesome… at first. But eventually, all I could think about while we were walking was how badly I wanted to get back to practicing with ! Umi: Yes… Me too. Eli: I see. Nozomi: Hanayo, you three have been taking time to make breakfast from scratch every day, right? Rin: Yup! It’s been such a treat, getting to eat a big, scrumptious breakfast every day. Nico: Mm-mmm. Good for you! Maki: Just cooking in and of itself has been a lot of fun. Still… Hanayo: Every morning, the conversation inevitably becomes about how it’ll be another day without a practice… Nozomi: Oh, no. Not you all, too! Hanayo: It sounds like everyone misses practice. Honoka: Nico, weren’t you working on improving your Spanish skills? You’ve gotta tutor me once you’re fluent!  Nico: Nico’s intense Spanish cramming went muy bien, gracias. Kotori: Huh? Nico: In fact, my studies taught me something very, very important. Nico: When you’re an impossibly cute school idol like me, you don’t need words to have a conversation. You can communicate with looks alone! Nozomi: As in, you feel what the other person’s saying? Maki: I bet you totally failed to make any progress. Nico: Nuh-uh! I just wanted to practice with more than studying. Maki: Mm-hmm. Umi: Eli, Nozomi, you didn’t try anything new? Eli: No, we gave it a shot, too. Nozomi: We decided to write to each other! Even though we meet every day, we don’t ever communicate in writing. So. We thought it’d be worth a try. Rin: Oh, that sounds cool! Eli: Unfortunately, all we ever wrote about is stuff like when the next live show might be… Kotori: You two as well, huh? Looks like we all ended up in the same situation. Hanayo: I just couldn’t get out of my head. Umi: We’ve all come to take practicing for granted. Maki: This break was supposed to give us a chance to find something new we enjoyed… Honoka: But the less we practiced, the more we missed it. Honoka: I wanna practice nooooooooow! Honoka: I’d rather do a new live show than find a new me! Eli: Honoka… Kotori: I’m with her. I want to sew a new set of costumes for everyone! Rin: I wanna dance! Honoka: Eli! Nozomi! Isn’t there anything we can do? Everyone wants to practice so badly. Eli: I understand, but we simply don’t have the free time right now. Nozomi: It’ll be another week before all of us can even get together like this. Honoka: I’ll do it myself if the rest of you can’t make it. I wanna practice again, even if I’ve gotta go it alone. Eli: No, no… Don’t talk about going it alone. That’s out of the question. Honoka: But even if I start alone, I know the nine of us will end up together in the end!  Umi: Honoka… Honoka: Look, all of us want to practice and do a live show. Honoka: How can we all want to do something so badly and yet not be able to? It makes no sense! Nico: Eli, Nozomi, don’t you both want to practice, too? Eli: Of… Of course I do. More than anything. Hanayo: Then it’s unanimous! Eli: You’re right. We all feel the same way!  'Nozomi': It’d be such a shame if we didn’t make it happen. Eli: Okay. Let’s do it! Eli: But in our situation, the only times I can secure slots for us to practice are even earlier than our usual morning sessions, and even later after school. Eli: Can you all work with that? Together: Yeah!  Kotori: Awesome! Rin: I promise I won’t be late!  'Honoka': Thank goodness… Now we can practice again! Honoka: Maybe we can even do a show… *Squeal* I wanna sing! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Eli': All right. Our next show is all set. Any objections? Kotori: Nope! This is going to be great. Umi: We don’t have much time to practice as a group, but if everyone does their best on their own, I think we’ll manage. Rin: Must not sleep… Must not sleep… *Snore* Hanayo: Oh, Rin! You’re about to nod off. Rin: *Gasp* Thanks, Hanayo. Nozomi: Clubs in the morning, clubs during school, clubs after hours… Craziness. Nico: Much is demanded from the true school idol. We will overcome these hardships and make ourselves worthy of our titles! Honoka: We can’t get together once school’s in session, so this time is very valuable. Maki: Yes, Speaking of which, we need to leave for school now. Eli: Umi, how’re the lyrics coming? Umi: I’ve settled on an overall theme, but I’m still working on the specifics. Rin: More heads are better than one. Let’s help you think! Umi: N-No way. I’d be too embarrassed to let anyone see lyrics that I’m still working on. Eli: Why? We’ve sung the lyrics you’ve written countless times now. Rin: Yeah! And I’ve never once been embarrassed to sing anything you’ve written. Don’t sweat it! Umi: You two… Umi: I suppose there’s no sense in being bashful anymore. All right. Glad to have the help! Hanayo: Kotori, Nozomi! I checked out a great art book that I think will help with the costume design. Nozomi: Thanks, Hanayo! Let’s sit down and start figuring out what direction we want to take the costumes in. Kotori: I don’t want to make any compromises, even if we are short on time. Hanayo: I know. I’ve seen how much heart and soul you’ve put into every costume you’ve made for us. Nozomi: We’ll do our best to help you, Kotori. Kotori: Hanayo, Nozomi… Let’s get to work! Maki: *Hums* Honoka: Maki, you always play the piano so beautifully. Maki: Wh-Whatever. You don’t have to try and butter me up. Nico: Do you have to get your feathers ruffles every time someone pays you the slightest compliment? Maki: I-I don’t… Honoka: It really is pretty. Whenever I listen to you play, it reminds me of the day we first met. Maki: Yeah… I know what you mean. Maki: I can’t believe I thought no now would ever hear my compositions. Honoka: ? Maki: Before I joined , I never let anyone listen to the songs I’d written. Nico: Keeping your songs hidden from the world would have been a tragic waste of talent. Honoka: Yeah, what Nico said! Keeping all those great melodies to yourself would’ve been so greedy! Maki: Greedy? *Giggle* You’re too funny. Maki: I should be wrapping this one up pretty soon. Sometime this week… No, I’ll make sure it’s finished tomorrow. Honoka: Hooray! Umi: One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four! Honoka: *Pant* *Pant* *Gasp* *Gasp* Umi: One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four! Kotori: *Huff* *Wheeze* Umi: Excellent work, you two! Ready to call it a day? Honoka: Wait, Umi! Let’s go just a little bit longer. Umi: But the show’s tomorrow… Honoka: This show’s something we all wished for from the bottom of our hearts. I want the performance to be perfect. Kotori: Me too! Umi: Very well then, just a little longer. Let’s focus, and treat this like it’s the real thing! Honoka: Thank you, Umi! Honoka: Tomorrow… The live show is tomorrow! Yukiho: Sis! Hey, Honoka! Yukiho: Honoka! If you don’t get up soon, you’re gonna miss breakfast! Yukiho: Geez, I must’ve called her a million times and she’s still not awake. Honoka’s mother: If you’re looking for Honoka, she left for school a while ago. She’s been getting up incredibly early lately. Yukiho: What?! Our Honoka?! Why? Nozomi: We got special permission to hold a live show before school starts. It’s not for very long, but let’s forget about clock-watching and enjoy what time we have! Eli: I have to apologize. I really wanted to get a time slot when people would be at school… Rin: Oh… So is doing a show, but no one’ll be there to see it… Maki: There’s nothing we can do about it now. We should be grateful we get to do a show at all. Umi: Eli, Nozomi, thank you both so much for convincing the school to give us permission at a time when the schedule’s completely packed. Kotori: Doing a show in an empty school’s kind of exciting, in its own way. Nico: I guess there’s nothing wrong with doing something unique now and then. Honoka: ………………. Hanayo: Honoka, are you okay? Honoka: Huh? Oh… yeah. Honoka: I was just wondering why I’m not sad about the fact that we won’t have an audience. Kotori: When you put it like that… it’s not exactly the most uncomfortable feeling, is it? Honoka: I want people to come hear me sing, so that my songs reach their ears, and their hearts. Honoka: I’ve always felt that way, and I still do. Honoka: But… Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. Maki: Huh? Umi: What is it, Honoka? Honoka: I’m probably just being totally selfish, especially compared to all of you. Honoka: The truth is, more than wanting to sing for an audience, I just want to be with everyone in . I want to sing with everyone in . Eli: Honoka… Honoka: Maybe that makes me unfit to be a school idol, but- Nico: Honoka, you’re getting way too carried away! Honoka: I… I am? Nico: You’ve got nothing to apologize for. It’s perfectly normal that you’d want to be with the rest of the group. Kotori: Yeah, really! Maki: I don’t see any reason that the desire to sing for others and the desire to be with your friends can’t coexist. Hanayo: Umm… In other words, there’s no need to choose between the two. Nozomi: Bingo! In fact, the only reason we’re able to sing for others is because you’ve got friends you want to spend time with. Umi: That’s right! Our songs can’t reach anyone unless all nine of us are present to sing them. Honoka: Yeah… You’re right. Honoka: I want to sing for others because I love so much! Hanayo: Tee-hee. Whenever I’m with , I start smiling without even thinking about it. Rin: I never knew it was possible to have this much fun. Maki: Making friends I truly care about… may have helped me learn to like myself a little, too. Eli: If we’re going to do this, we have to give it our all. If anyone gets lazy, she’ll be left in the dust! Nico: We’ve got the nine greatest school idols in the universe gathered here. There’s nothing we can’t do! Nozomi: My precious goddess of music… . Maki: Nozomi, what’re you talking about? You’re a goddess of music yourself, aren’t you? Nozomi: Heh, heh. Why thank you, Maki. Kotori: We’ll always be together. I’m sure of it! Umi: I hope we’ll always be able to look out at the same scenery as one. Honoka: I love with all my heart. I’ll never forget this feeling for as long as I live. Eli: Okay, everybody! The stage is set! Honoka: Right!  Honoka: Let’s go, everyone!  Honoka: ! Together: Music start! See you next time! - ic forever - |} Category:Story Category:Muse